


The Totally Epic Crossover Truth or Dare!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon), Penguins of Madagascar, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Undertale (Video Game), Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Truth or Dare, Which Means You Dare Them or Make Them Tell Truths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of like 'The Ultimate Fandom Truth or Dare!' except with different characters. And different hosts. And the impending sense of doom that comes from the fact that I think I lost Chara somewhere in the studio...</p><p>Um, forget that last part! Just come on down and dare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Totally Epic Crossover Truth or Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for this ToD:
> 
> -No M rated dares! Or you can give them but I won't go into detail. This is NON-NEGOTIABLE so if you try to tack 'go into detail' at the end I'll dismiss your dare entirely.
> 
> -I'd prefer no murder or horror or otherwise creepy dares.
> 
> -I also encourage you to be as outside the box with your dares as possible! You can also dare me. So you could dare me to bring in a random AU version of *insert character here* if you wanted! Like, CPG (who is me) won't even show up here unless she is given a dare. Or you can just dare my five darling minions...

CPG: Alright my dear captives! Welcome to your very own Truth or Dare show!

Toriel: Why thank you for the kind welcome!

Sans: *stares at CPG* ...You got some kinda omnipotent powers don't you?

CPG: Mmm-hmm! Author powers to be exact!

Sans: So we can't leave cause your powers can just bring us back at your whim, right?

CPG: Precisely! I'm glad someone here isn't fighting it!

Skipper: *grabs Sans* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BRAIN ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR ORGANS?!

Kowalski: This is madness! It was bad enough we were subjected to this torture from all those others...

Toan: You've done this... Truth or Dare thing before?

Private: Well...

CPG: Oh yeah! On a little site 'Fanfiction dot net'. They go through so many ToDs with so many different hosts that I think they've started to remember all of their experiences on past ones...

Skipper: AT was the worst...

Rico: *random gibberish*

Skipper: That's true! My clone's the one taking the hits now!

CPG: Not this time...

Skipper: ...Right...

CPG: Now, I will go on to shoot myself with this raygun!

Everyone: WHAT?!

*CPG holds up a raygun to her head and pulls the trigger. Suddenly there are five more girls standing there in addition to the original*

CPG: Great! Let's introduce everyone, shall we? Here we have Petunia, the one wearing the floral skirt and matching blue top.

Petunia: Hi! I like them most! *points at the PoM characters*

Julien: I know she is meaning me specifically, because I am de king!

CPG: Here's Beth, the one in the sporty outfit... Why are you doing jumping jacks?

Beth: None of your business! I like the Undertale folks best!

CPG: *nods at the aforementioned ones* That'd be you guys.

Toriel: Why thank you!

Asriel: Yeah, thanks.

Toriel and Asgore: ...SON?!

CPG: ...Anyway, that's Chloe, the one who's just... Sitting there clinging to her books.

Chloe: *in a super quiet voice* I like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon ones...

Eevee: I guess that's us?

Tara(who is a Pikachu): Guess so. Does she look okay to you though?

CPG: I think she'll be fine if you don't talk to her directly. Anyway, that right there is Sabrina, the one with the... What is that?

Sabrina: I made myself six extra robot arms while you all were talking. I also program computers, solve complex algorithms, and-

CPG: Where ARE you when I'm doing math homework?!

Sabrina: *shrugs* Anyway I like the Cybershase guys best.

Inez: Uh, thanks? By the way can we at least have a way to contact Motherboard so we can check on her?

CPG: Fine. Let me just-

Sabrina: Here. *hands them a phone* But if you ask her to make you a portal out of here, it immediately self-destructs.

Jackie: Got it...

CPG: And this is Raven. She's- Okay where did she go.

Raven: I'm right here! I'm just trying to talk to Nathaniel!

Toan: ...He is MY guide, you know.

Raven: Then put this on, at least! *throws a bracelet at Toan*

CPG: You all can deal with this, I have to get back to my other ToD. *disappears*

Skipper: She's gone! Now we can escape!

Sabrina: Oh no you don't! Beth, get 'em!

*Beth tackles Skipper*

Beth: Ow! I think I landed on your beak!

Skipper: *muffled* Then got offa me!

Beth: You have to not run away first!

Skipper: .....Fine.....

Petunia: He always does that, doesn't he?

Alphys: By the way, um... What exactly ARE you five?

Chloe: *pointedly not looking at anyone* What do you mean?

Alphys: Well, where did you come from, and how did-

Raven: Time's up! We just gotta wait for the dares now!

Alphys: But-

Eevee: Humans are really interesting... And tall!

Tara: I wonder if I used to be this weird...?

Grovyle: Thankfully no...

Alphys: I don't think you're-

Jun: WHOA! Where did this guy come from?!

Toan: Nathaniel, is that you?!

Nathaniel: I... *looks at self* I guess so?

Raven: It worked!

Sabrina: I'm just going to turn off this camera now... Remember to dare, viewers!

*Suddenly there is darkness, but there are still sounds*

Beth: Hey, guys? Is... Is there just no Chara?

Papyrus: What's a 'CHARA'?

Petunia: I suppose there isn't, since we don't see them anywhere.

Sabrina: All the characters should be here though.

Beth: So... What you're saying is that there's a murderous demon child in the vessel of a human hiding somewhere because CPG didn't think to tie them down?

*Panicked muttering*

Skipper: On the bright side, maybe I'll be killed and I won't have to deal with these ToDs anymore...

Chloe: B-but we can't let Chara run loose...

Kowalski: Um... Is that red light supposed to be on?

Sabrina: Shouldn't be... I turned it off...

Petunia: Oh! I think you forgot to turn off the microphone!

Beth: And you call yourself a tech...

Sabrina: Do you want to try, muscles girl?

Beth: Heck yeah!

Sabrina: Well... WAIT NO DON'T THROW IT-

*Silence*


End file.
